You will be mine, Forever
by BestWishes
Summary: Kanda have a lonely past that he never forgets. One day he decided to go to the beach and saw a girl... A strange girl that he never seen before, So he fell in love for the first time and decided she will only be his girl. Yullen. Please Review   .
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kanda have a lonely past that he never forgets. One day he decided to go to the beach and saw a girl... A strange girl that he never seen before, So he fell in love for the first time and decided she will only be his girl. Yullen.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Kanda was all alone inside his apartment, no happiness but loneliness and despair inside his heart, so he decided to walk to the beach to feel better. he grab the coat and wear it, grab his favorite sword that hide in bandaged and wear behind his back, grab his two keys for the house and the car and go outside and locked the door. He walks down on the stair and goes to his car where he parks and goes inside his car. His engineer start to life and drove fast, and then Kanda was finally there and park the car and go outside and take the keys out and his car engineer died. Kanda put the keys inside his pocket, turn-around and saw a girl sitting on the palm tree reading some books, when the girl finished reading the last page of book and closed it. Kanda was surprise what he saw because she have a long white hair, a strange star pentacle with a zigzag line across the cheek and a strange black glove hiding on her left hand. The girl notice her and smiled brightly, Kanda's heart beats faster and faster and feels his blush was coming out, he coughs with his fist and looked away. The girl was bit confused and giggle a little instead; Kanda heard her giggle and glare at her and the girl stops giggling and smiled brightly. Once again Kanda feels that he wanted to blush but control his emotion so that nobody will see him blush. (of course the girls was kyaaaaying so that i never put the girls screaming) the girl stands up and go to Kanda, Kanda never knew what to do so he cross his arms instead and look at his left side and "Che!". When the girl finally nears him she smiles again and Kanda saw it and look at the girl emotionless.**

**"What are you looking at? Moyashi" said Kanda still crossing his arms.**

**"I'm not a beans sprout" said the girl pissed off.**

**"Oh! You learned Japanese, nice one moyashi" said Kanda trying to act cool but close his eyes and instead he feels calmer.**

**"Stop calling that! And besides why are you looking at me" ask the girl. Kanda opens his eyes and look at the girl.**

**"Because of your appearance, Baka moyashi." said Kanda feeling better because he becomes calmer.**

**"You're rude but I have a name" said the girl piss off.**

**"Che! Who cares about your name moyashi" said Kanda smirk.**

**"It's Allen! Baka!" said Allen shouting that all the people give attention to her. Allen blushes.**

**"Oh... a guy's name I see" said Kanda smirk.**

**"Hmph! who cares but-" said Allen cut in sentence because she heard calling her name and that voice seems very familiar to her.**

**"Crap! It's my brothers if they see me like this I'm so freakily dead!" said Allen worriedly, she run and pick her books and turns to Kanda.**

**"Um..." said Allen.**

**"Kanda" said Kanda whispering, closing his eyes and still crossing his arms.**

**"BaKanda! See you later!" said Allen shouting, turn-around and run away very fast. Kanda became pissed with a vein pop on his head.**

**"Moyashi you're freakily dead!" said Kanda pissed of go to his car, use the car keys and the engineer starts to life and drove away.**

**'This feeling...is my first time...I want her to be mine forever' said Kanda's thought closing his eyes and open it immediately and drove away.**

**Author: Kanda has the same colors hair and eyes and the car was blue no roof (but he have roof on his back car).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: I forgot that i have wrong spellings and grammars ^^.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story ^^.**

**Kanda got home and put the keys on top of the drawer and go to his room. He put his sword besides his bed, wears off the jacket and put the jacket where it belongs. He goes to his bed and lay down and look at the ceiling and put his hands on his forehead and sighs.**

**'It's been weeks that I saw that girl' said Kanda in his thought. 'And I got the feeling I will meet her again and why did I fall in love in the first place?' said Kanda in his thought confuse and sighs. Kanda close his eyes and fall asleep.**

**"Huh! Is that Moyashi?" said Kanda seeing Allen's weak smile and tears in her cheek.**

**"Why are you crying Moyashi?" ask Kanda, and then there was his friend hugging Allen. He has an eye patch, bandana, red-orange hair and green emerald eyes. He was looking at Kanda with a cold stare and a cold smile.**

**"Baka Usagi! Bastard!" said Kanda shouting and angrily, and then Allen's tears was continue to drop with a weak smile.**

**"Help...me...Kanda" said Allen crying using his right arm to reach him but Kanda was trying to reach her too but it was too late she was getting far away. Kanda run as fast as he can.**

**"Allen!" said Kanda shouting trying to reach Allen but it was getting further, further away.**

**"Kandaaa!" said Allen trying to reach him but it was no good.**

**"Kanda...this is my revenge for Lenalee, I will take her away so that you will be get lonely forever!" said the red-orange hair boy laughing maniacally, and then the two of them was out of sight. Kanda drop his knees, his tears were show up and then the tears was continue to drop.**

**"Bastard! Bastard! You Bastard! Alleeeeeenn!" said Kanda shouting crying, using his fist to punch the ground and then the blood was showing up. Kanda woke up huffing with sweats and tears. He wipes his tears away with his sleeves and look at the window and it was dark.**

**"Bastard Lavi! I will never give Allen to you! I will kill you with my sword. I swear!" said Kanda huffing and then the rains drop heavily.**

**Author: Don't hate me Lavi fans please . ^^U.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: you already know the warning like ^_^**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story only.**

**When the morning comes, Kanda was walking on the street early in the morning to smell the fresh air because he loved relaxing places, and then the bell ring on the door and saw Allen holding a new book. The two notices each other, and then Allen smiled and go nears him.**

**"Ohayo! BaKanda" said Allen smiling brightly. Kanda vein pop appeared.**

**"Oh... look it's a tomboy buying some novel book so that he might fit in the girl's do to list" said Kanda smirk. Allen vein pops appeared and kick Kanda's knees. Kanda touch his knees and said "Ouch!" with too much curses.**

**"Oh! Thank you my next girl's to do list said i need to kissed the child's knees" said Allen smiling brightly. Kanda stand up and the both of them stare at each other with lightning and dark aurora, and then the bell ring again and it was a gay that come out that the two of them never notice because they are staring each other and also the gay was too far away.**

**"Allen-Chan!" said the gay shouting and Allen cut the staring and back to her normal self.**

**"Jerry! Ohayooooo!" said Allen shouting and smiling brightly.**

**"Ohayoo too! And is that your Boyfriend?" asked Jerry shouting. Allen blush and Kanda "Che'd" and look away.**

**"Of Course-" said Allen cut in sentence because Kanda's hand was on her mouth. Kanda nodded and jerry turn-around became shock and his fake tears were showing up.**

**"At Last! My favorite costumer has a new handsome boyfriend. I am so proud!" said Jerry wiping his tears with his handkerchief and blow his nose and then turn-around and back to his normal self.**

**"Ok! Sorry to ruined your date! Come to my store next time and have a date there!" said Jerry shouting. Kanda nodded and Allen was denying that and she was wriggling like a worm and using her strength to come off Kanda's hand but it was no use because Kanda was too strong and completely gives up. Jerry was going inside the store and gone to his place where he was. Allen has an idea and bite Kanda's hands. Kanda's hands come off and said "ouch!" and use curses. Allen was breathing and has an Idea.**

**"Heeeeeeelppp! Someone's raping meeeee!" said Allen shouting, and then Kanda use his hands to close Allen's mouth for shouting and drag Allen away and run away as fast as possible, And then they are completely alone huffing.**

**"What the hell are you doing Moyashi!" said Kanda pissed off wiping his sweat on his sleeve.**

**"Oh... Nothing just having fun" said Allen smiling brightly in truth her smile was evil that Kanda never notice.**

**"Moyashi, If you said I'm raping you, I'll do it if you want too and i do what i want too you know." said Kanda smirk. Allen blushes.**

**"Sh-Shut up! You green minded person!" said Allen turning around hugging the book tightly and chuckle, and then it becomes a laugh****.**

**"Why are you laughing? Are you turning into an Idiot?" ask Kanda piss off but he seems to like Allen's laugh. Allen turn-around and smiled, Kanda was almost blush when he seen that.**

**"Because we have been through a lot for today and it was fun!" said Allen smiling and laughing. Kanda thinks carefully for today but he smiled anyway, Allen saw it and blushes when he seen that.**

**"Do you have a fever moyashi?" ask Kanda.**

**"N-nothing" said Allen turn-around.**

**'His worried about me" said Allen's thought. Allen looked at the sky and it was afternoon, and then he panicked.**

**"Oh no! Its afternoon! If my uncle finds out that I'm gone, I'm freakily grounded!" said Allen panicked and turn-around. Kanda nodded and Allen smiled and said good bye at him, and then she run off leaving Kanda alone.**

**"I guess it's okay if I show her about my first smile but I never show this too Lenalee" said Kanda looking at the blue sky.**

_**To be continue...**_

**Author: So in chapter 4 its Kanda's past so see you later in week ^_^ (Because I have School tom. TT_TT)**


End file.
